Kavilrus Aedeniviou
Age: -deceased- Gender: Male Born: Viasumfrothoen 44, 224 Died: Husband of Lemphemia Skritoriu Aedeniviou. Father of Gendwilin, Odritus, Kekelm, and Kavilrus Aedeniviou II. Occupations & Titles: Head of the Aedeniviou, The First Father of the Aedeniviou, Entrepreneur of the Wool Industry. Noteworthy: Established the Wool Industry and started the Aedeniviou bloodline. Appearance Unrecorded. Other Relationships: Grandfather, Great Grandfather, and so on of all the Aedeniviou. Personality: Undocumented. Beginnings Kavilrus Aedeniviou was born in 224. It is unknown who his parents were or whether or not he had any. In 239, when he was only 15, Kavilrus, who was living on a small farm on the outskirts of the Imperial Ydocremil Capitol City, discovered that cutting off the wool of sheep and spinning it could lead to the creation of clothing. In 242, at only 18, Kavilrus invented "sheers" to better harvest wool. Establishment of The Aedeniviou and the Wool Industry In 244, at the age of 20, Kavilrus met a young woman named Lephemia Skritoriu. When he was 21, in 245, and she was 20, the two married in the Imperial Ydocremil Capitol City. The following jahre, 246, the two moved to Andlev, a small settlement on the south eastern coast of Ydocremil. There, from a small hut, Kavilrus began his wool business. During the fall of that same jahre, the Aedeniviou couple gave birth to a daughter, who they named Gendwilin. In 248, Lephemia and Kavilrus gave birth to their first son, Odritus. However, in 249, only 6 months later, Odritus died from exposure to cold temperatures. The hut that was the small family's home was not well heated and the baby did not survive the cold winter. The family was devastated by this tragedy, particularly Lephemia, and the couple did not attempt to bear another child until 253, when they gave birth to their second son, Kekelm. Unfortunately, Kekelm was an ill child. He was frequently sick. When Kekelm was only 1 jahre old, the village shaman discovered that the baby had a disease which the people called mesre. Lephemia was heartbroken, however, Kavilrus was determined to bear another heir. In 255Kavilrus II was born. In 258, Kavilrus' wool business became a huge success in Andlev, and by 260Kavilrus had established the wool industry. By this time, Andlev had become known now not only for its excellent fish, but also for its wool. It became the leading exporter of wool, and within 1 jahre the wool industry began to spread across the majority of civilized Ydocremil, and Kavilrus Aedeniviou was at the head of this expansion. By this time, the Aedeniviou had made a large sum of coin from the new found wool industry and former business of Kavilrus, and it only continued to accumulate. By 262 the Aedeniviou were able to construct a real house, which became known as Aedeniviou House and was one of the finest of all of Andlev at that time. Prejudice In 263, Gendwilin turned 16. She began to leave the house often, and Lephemia grew worried of her. During the summer of that jahre, she discovered that Gendwilin had fallen in love with another girl. Lephemia was furious, as was Gendwilin's father, who forbid her to see the girl again. Gendwilin disobeyed, and fled to the Imperial City where she married the girl, whose name was Muslefia Desphe. 9 jahre later, in 272, Kavilrus and Lephemia were overjoyed at the marriage of their son, Kavilrus Aedeniviou II, to a woman named Lilittaph. Kekelm, however, still sickly, never married, nor showed any sexual or romantic interests whatsoever, and stayed living in the Aedeniviou home. Legacy Kavilrus II and Lilittaph built a small home next to Aedeniviou House, where they raised 3 children. Kavilrus was active with his grandchildren whenever he could and loved them dearly, however, due to his importance in the wool industry, he was rarely in Andlev. As he grew older, in 290, at the age of 66, he announced that Kavilrus II would be the vice president of the wool industry. This, however, was of no surprise to the family. He also announced that his grandson, Kavilrus III, would be in a high position in the industry as well, and would someday be head of it. In 297, when he was 73, Kavilrus' wife, Lephemia, passed away at the age of 72 of natural causes. It was an unexpected death, and Kavilrus had been away on business at the time. When he heard of her death, he was grief stricken and immediately returned to Andlev. The following aven he announced that he was retiring, and Kavilrus II took his place as head of the wool industry. For over 5 jahre Kavilrus lived in depression. During this time, Kavilrus lost two of his great grand children as well. By 303, Kavilrus pulled himself from his depression, and with the help of Kavilrus II and III, Horis, and Henry, the reconstruction of Aedeniviou House began. By 305 Aedeniviou Manor was completed. Kavilrus II and his wife Lilittaph moved into the manor with Kavilrus, to help him in the affairs as head of the Aedeniviou. Atonement In 312, Kavilrus' great grandson, and third heir, Kavilrus IV, married another young man. Kavilrus was furious, as was his son and grandson. Kavilrus IV was disinherited. However, in 312, Kavilrus III's wife, Genvire I, died. Kavilrus III was devastated. Around the same time, Kavilrus IV and his husband Koren, through love, gave birth to a son, who they named Kavilrus V. Kavilrus III, in a time of grief, seeing through his taught prejudices, saw hope through this miracle of his new grandson, born purely through love, and accepted Kavilrus IV, Koren, and Kavilrus V into the family. Kavilrus II was furious, however, Kavilrus the first, in his old age, had perhaps grown wise. As the head of the Aedeniviou he proclaimed that all homosexual relationships were not to be frowned upon, and if they were, the family member doing so would risk disinheritance for their wicked and irrational behavior. At that same time, he began to track down his only daughter, Gendwilin. For the next few years, homosexual marriages became much more prevalent in the Aedeniviou family, and Kavilrus noted that perhaps Kekelm had been homosexual as well, but had simply been too afraid that he would be treated the way Gendwilin had been. By 318, Kavilrus located Gendwilin in the Imperial Ydocremil Capitol City. She was still living with her wife, Muslefia. The two had born no heir, and were surprised to reunite with Kavilrus. He apologized to them, through tears, begging his daughter and daughter in law for forgiveness. He also informed them of Lephemia's passing, saying that he knew, if she could have, she would have apologized as well. He then invited the two to rejoin him in Aedeniviou manor. They eventually agreed, and returned to Andlev with him. Category:The Aedeniviou Family Category:Menhur Category:Male Menhur Category:Deceased